


5 things Kise learned about Aomine after they started dating [and 1 thing that Aomine learned in return]

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Kise learned about Aomine after they'd started dating. Some are expected, some are not, but they're precious all the same. </p><p>For Day 3 of <a href="http://www.aokiseweek.tumblr.com">AoKise Week</a> on Tumblr - Learning/<strike>Change</strike>. Inspired by and dedicated to blogs <a href="http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com">limitlessmonster</a> and <a href="http://kaijoskopycat.tumblr.com/">kaijoskopycat</a>'s text roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things Kise learned about Aomine after they started dating [and 1 thing that Aomine learned in return]

When Kise had first started his relationship with Aomine - after a lot of screaming, a lot of frustration and a lot of forgiveness - he'd been pretty surprised to know that Aomine wasn't as much of a sex fiend as he'd originally thought him to be.

 

It wasn't really his fault. After all, who could look at loud, brash Aomine Daiki and not think he was a total monster in bed? Not Kise. Not Momoi. Not anyone that he'd asked and who had deigned to give him an answer - though really, only Kuroko and Momoi had bothered to answer him. 

 

And so he'd sat down with his iPad opened to his notes application - one that he was modeling for, not the original one. As to why a note taking application needed a model he had no idea, but it was good money and allowed him to further boost his career, so he wasn't complaining - and hummed while he wrote - typed - all of the things that he'd found out about Aomine since they'd started dating.

 

1\. Aomine- _cchi_  is a cuddler.   


 

And he was. Kise had, more than once, woken up in the middle of the night to Aomine's arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen, if they'd fallen asleep chest to back, or around his back, if they'd fallen asleep face to face. No matter how far Kise had been from Aomine when they'd fallen asleep, he'd always find himself in the other's arms when he woke up. He'd asked his lover about it, but Aomine had just flushed and denied it; Which, really, gave Kise all the answer that he needed.

 

Still, it wasn't as though he was complaining. A cuddling Aomine- _cchi_  was an adorable Aomine- _cchi_ , and even if he didn't want to admit it, it wasn't as though he wasn't still unconsciously doing it, searching out for the warmth of his blond lover and snuggling into it, inhaling Kise's scent and clinging onto him like an overexcited octopus. Or a koala. Yes, definitely a koala.

 

He was cute, Kise thought, and shrugged it off.

 

2\. Aomine- _cchi_  can eat more Teriyaki burgers than Kagami- _cchi_  can.

 

And he knew. Because he'd counted. Kise still kept in touch with Kuroko, even after having graduated from high school, even after he didn't play basketball any more. It was a hobby of theirs to keep running bets on the two idiots that they were dating, and on one day, they'd made a bet on whose lover could eat more Teriyaki burgers. He'd used his money from his modeling job to pay for the ridiculous pile that Aomine had eaten, and he really didn't know how Kuroko had managed to pay for Kagami's - although what with Kagami eating like that everyday, he really didn't have to.

 

In the end, the record had been 58 to 53, Aomine's win. He supposed maybe he'd cheated, since he hadn't let Aomine eat breakfast that day before bringing him to Maji Burger for lunch - tempting him with sex was one of the fastest and easiest ways to get Aomine's attention and distract him. Despite not being a sex fiend - and by sex fiend, Kise meant that he wanted to have sex every day, which he didn't - Aomine did appreciate the finer arts of carnal activities with his blond lover.

 

All right, so maybe he was kind of a sex fiend. But not as much as Kise had initally thought.

 

3\. Aomine- _cchi_  is really into crime films.

 

There's a part of Kise that's sure that if Aomine's basketball career falls through - which it probably won't, seeing as they're both in Los Angeles now, and Aomine's been dubbed the Dragon of the Rising Sun - he'd become a police officer. The first time he'd gone over to Aomine's house, he'd raided his room only to find pile upon pile of crime movies, stacked neatly in a box and shoved onto a shelf. When he'd asked his lover about it, Aomine had shrugged and waved it off.

 

Still, something like that wasn't going to miss Kise's sharp eyes, and from then on, whenever they went out for movie dates, instead of choosing the cheesy romantic films - it wasn't as though Kise didn't enjoy them, and it always made him giggle and how annoyed Aomine would get at the disgustingly cheesy lines, but sometimes even he had to cringe at certain parts of the movie - he'd choose action ones that had something to do with government organizations, and he'd see Aomine's eyes glued to the screen of the theater. 

 

It annoyed him sometimes, though, because he really wanted to kiss Aomine when he looked that immersed in something, but Aomine would just brush him off until the movie had ended.

 

4\. Aomine- _cchi_  has a teddy bear he's had since he was 4.

 

He really  _wasn't_  snooping, regardless of what Aomine had shouted at him in a fluster after Kise had pulled out Mr. Snuffles from the deepest and darkest recesses of Aomine's closet. Kise had been bored, Aomine in the shower and not there to entertain him. So he'd been on a  _treasure hunt_ , and treasure hunts weren't snooping, as far as Kise was concerned. It wasn't his fault that Aomine still kept his teddy bear - according to his mother, it was one that Aomine had been given by his first crush, when the girl next door, who wasn't Momo- _cchi_ , was moving away and had given it to Aomine. Normally Kise would be jealous of anyone else who had received Aomine's affections, but the story was so cute that he hadn't thought of being jealous - and had even gone as far as to bring it to America with him.

 

He hadn't let Aomine live it down since then, but he still found the way that Aomine christened it Kise instead of Mr. Snuffles and claimed that it would be Kise whenever the  _real_  Kise went away on photo shoots outside the state and couldn't return home in the night. It was sweet, even if kind of silly, and Kise had returned home more than once, in the dead of the night, to find Aomine clinging to the plush toy and sleeping on Kise's side of the bed. 

 

His big, tough, basketball playing boyfriend really was just a softie on the inside, after all.

 

5\. Aomine- _cchi_  liked to walk around the house, totally and completely naked.

 

It hadn't been the first thing that Aomine had done when they'd moved into their apartment in Los Angeles together. Kise's salary combined with Aomine's was definitely more than enough for them to buy a bungalow, if they so wanted, but that would be too far out of their way, and Kise didn't want to commute any more than he had to - the time he would spend commuting could be spent with Aomine- _cchi_ , after all - so they'd settled for a penthouse suite in one of the high rise apartments.

 

It was high enough that they didn't have to worry about people staring at them from the other building, and it was something that they took advantage of, a lot. It'd started with not having to bother about making their way into the bathroom before they stripped their clothes - sweat soaked for Aomine and make up stained for Kise - and took a shower. After that, it'd escalated to not having to close the curtains for sex, and nowadays, Aomine liked to parade around, naked, after he'd taken a shower.

 

Of course, Kise enjoyed the view. And if he'd snapped more than a couple of pictures for his own visual delight, nobody was going to sue him.

 

* * *

 

1\. Kise was an idiot, but Aomine loved him anyway.

 

When Kise had first asked him about the cuddling, Aomine had shrugged and waved it off, trying his damned best to get Kise to stop talking about it, but Kise didn't let up for weeks. It wasn't until Aomine had - sort of - admitted that yes, he liked cuddling, so could he  _please stop talking about it_  did Kise finally,  _finally_ , let the topic go.

 

He hadn't known about the bet until he'd received a text from Tetsu calling him a monster for eating that many burgers, and after a little wheedling and plotting with Kagami, they'd both found out about the bet between their lovers. He didn't know - nor wanted to know - about what Kagami had done, but he'd punished Kise duly that night, but never letting his blond lover know that he'd found out about their bet.

 

He knew that Kise was trying to please him when it came to the movie selection, and he really did enjoy it. Some parts of him were guilty that he didn't pay much attention to Kise when there was action on the screen, but hey, it was Kise's choice of movie, and he hadn't forced Kise to pick the action packed ones. But still, once it a while, when it was Aomine's turn to choose the movie that they were going to watch, he'd choose a romance movie - as long as he could stomach it - and the happy sparkles in Kise's eyes made all the puke worthy parts of the movie worth it.

 

We don't talk about Mr. Snuffles.  _Ever._  


So maybe he liked to walk around butt naked, but it was his apartment and no one could say anything against him. Plus, it wasn't public indecency, because from how high up their apartment was, nobody was going to be able to see anything unless they took to binoculars, and then Aomine could counter sue for an invasion of privacy. Besides, he liked it when Kise stared at him, eyes wide and flushed slightly. It just made everything more interesting - not to mention convenient - when he dragged Kise towards him and slanted his mouth on his. 


End file.
